<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Truth Revealed by xtremeroswellian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867689">The Truth Revealed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian'>xtremeroswellian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell (TV 1999), The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mulder just wants the truth, Protective Alex Whitman, Protective Liz Parker, Spoilers up through Toy House, this is cheesy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A robbery at the Crashdown turns deadly when Agents Mulder and Scully try to intervene.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Whitman &amp; Liz Parker, Isabel Evans/Alex Whitman, Liz Parker/Max Evans, Michael Guerin/Maria Deluca, Mulder &amp; Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liz stared down at her history notes and took a sip of coffee, but she couldn't concentrate on studying. All she could think of was Max. He had left her. He was gone. Not physically, but he was gone from her emotionally, mentally. He didn't care anymore.</p><p>She understood. Really, she did.</p><p>Because of her, they almost hadn't been able to save Michael.</p><p>It was her own fault, her own fear that had driven him away. She had no one to blame but herself. If only I hadn't hesitated, she thought.</p><p>Even Alex hadn't hesitated to help out.</p><p>"Can I get some coffee?" a man in the corner snapped.</p><p>Liz quickly rose from her booth seat and grabbed the coffee pot. She poured the man a cup of coffee and returned to her seat. It was two days before finals were to start and the Crashdown was staying open for the next 48 hours straight.</p><p>Liz's dad wanted the kids to have a safe, warm place to study and drink coffee. Liz was working until noon and sleeping until the evening so she could work the midnight shift.</p><p>Like she was actually going to be able to sleep. She hadn't for the past four nights. Since the night that Max told her again that they weren't meant to be, and he needed to take "a step back."</p><p>He'd avoided her at school, except biology when he had to sit by her. Then all he said was "hi," and he wouldn't even look at her when he said it.</p><p>Michael had avoided her, too. Not that he usually went out of his way to talk to her, but now he was going out of his way to avoid her.</p><p>What confused her the most, though, was Isabel. She'd actually been nicer to Liz since the whole disaster. Not exactly spending time with her, but being much friendlier than before. Definitely an improvement.</p><p>Things were somewhat normal with Maria, and Alex and her now, too. Alex started sitting with them on a daily basis--something he hadn't even done before they'd all learned the truth about their Czechoslovakian friends. Liz wondered about that occasionally.</p><p>"Hey," a voice said. Alex slid into the seat across from her. "How's it going?"</p><p>Liz looked up in surprise. "Okay. Just studying."</p><p>He nodded. "You want to study for history together tonight?"</p><p>"As long as you don't mind an occasional interruption. I have to work."</p><p>"No, that's fine," Alex told her. He studied her and realized quickly how tired she was. He reached across the table and took her hand. "How are you really?"</p><p>Liz stared at the table. "I'm fine, Alex."</p><p>Alex squeezed her hand gently. He felt guilty for being so mean to her before he knew the truth about Isabel, Max, and Michael.</p><p>He also knew Liz was hurting because of her breakup with Max. And with all that had been happening with Topolski and the FBI, and Michael's illness, and now the breakup with Liz and Max, and the breakup with Michael and Maria, he felt the need to stay nearby in case he was needed.</p><p>He wanted to make sure his friends were safe and okay. "If you want to talk about it, I'm here," Alex said quietly.</p><p>"I know. Thanks."</p><p>Alex was worried because normally Liz was open with him about everything in her life. When she had a problem, he would listen while she talked and tried to work things out. And if Liz didn't go to Alex, she would go to Maria. But not this time.</p><p>This time, Liz had barely said anything about the situation. Even Maria couldn't get her to open up and be honest about how she was feeling. What little he knew, he had heard from Isabel. And that was very little. Apparently Max wasn't talking about it much, either.</p><p>Maria, on the other hand, had spent two hours at his house that morning, talking about Michael. She was more confused than anything. Maria's relationship with Michael was much stranger and more difficult to understand than any relationship she'd ever had before.</p><p>But even Alex could see that there was something between them, something more than acquaintanceship. He just didn't know how to define it.</p><p>He was definitely more concerned about Liz right now, though. As long as Maria could talk about it, she was fine. Liz, on the other hand...</p><p>"Why don't you and I go see that new movie tomorrow--you know, that new one, Next Friday? It looks really funny," he said.</p><p>"I would, Alex, but I really have to study. Maybe some other time?"</p><p>Alex bit his lip. He hated seeing her like this. "Okay." A figure staring in the window of the Crashdown caught his eye and he looked past Liz to see who it was. He felt anger rise up in him that he'd never really felt before. He stood up. "Liz, I'm going to go home and study, okay? If you need me, call me. If not, I'll see you tonight."</p><p>"Okay. Thanks, Alex."</p><p>He kissed her forehead and left the Crashdown. He glared at Max, his face beet red. He motioned for Max to follow him as he headed down the sidewalk, away from the restaurant. Then he whirled around to face him. "What the hell do you want, Max? Did you come here to rub salt in the wound?"</p><p>Max was startled by the tone of his voice. "I just want to know if she's okay," he answered quietly.</p><p>"Okay? Of course she's not okay, Max! What did you expect? That you'd ditch her and she'd be thrilled with it?" he demanded.</p><p>Max stared at the ground. "I never meant to hurt her."</p><p>"Yeah, well you did. And a mighty fine job you did, too." Alex glared at him.</p><p>"I need to talk to her. Make her understand." Max started for the Crashdown, but Alex grabbed his arm.</p><p>"No way. Forget it. She's hurting enough as it is. I'm not going to let you go in there and destroy what little sense of life she has left now." Alex was furious. "You know, you people think you can just walk up, mess with our heads and walk away as if everything's okay. Well, I've got news for you. Everything's NOT okay, Max."</p><p>Max stared at him. "I'm just trying to keep her safe, Alex."</p><p>"Newsflash: we're all in danger now anyway! The three of you and the three of us. The only chance we have of getting out of this whole mess is if we cooperate and work together. Why can't you see that?"</p><p>"The closer the three of you are to us, the more danger you're in. If we cut off ties now, you'll all be safer. Valenti and the FBI aren't after you, they're after us."</p><p>Alex laughed darkly. "Right. Yeah, they're not after me when they know for a fact that I switched my blood with yours at the hospital. They're not after Liz because they have her waitress uniform with the bullet hole and blood stains on it. And Maria isn't just as terrified of Valenti dating her mother as the three of you are about getting caught by him! Yeah, we're not in danger," he repeated sarcastically.</p><p>"I'm sorry that you've all been dragged into this," Max said sincerely.</p><p>"Are you sorry you saved Liz's life?"</p><p>"Of course not. I'll never regret that," he answered without hesitation.</p><p>"Why'd you do it, Max? Why'd you save her if you were only going to wreck her life later?"</p><p>Max met his eyes, his entire body filling with sadness. "I didn't mean to ever do anything to hurt her. She's the last person in the universe I ever wanted to hurt."</p><p>"Yeah, well, she doesn't know that. Stop being a selfish jerk, Max. Stop running from the truth. Because the only reason you dumped her was because you know how intense Liz's feelings for you are. And it scared you."</p><p>Max felt angry suddenly. "You don't know anything about me or how I feel about Liz!"</p><p>"I know plenty, Max. I know how Liz feels about you. I know how Maria feels about Michael. I definitely know how I feel about Isabel. And I know that you think the three of you are alone here, but if you would just open your eyes, you'd see you weren't." Alex pointed to the cafe. "And you'd see that you've nearly destroyed the best thing that's ever happened to you. And then you'd go in there and do something about it!"</p><p>Max and Alex stood staring at one another for a long moment. "I'm going to go talk to Isabel now. I think out of three of you, she may be the only one who has any sense at all. But, Max, I swear to you, if you do anything more to hurt her--" Alex cut himself off and gave him a look of warning. Then he turned and stormed away angrily.</p><p>Max stared after him. Then his gaze drifted back to the Crashdown and he lowered his head.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Scully looked around the little UFO cafe. "You dragged me out of bed for this?"</p><p>"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, Scully," Mulder answered with a grin. "Besides, we're in Roswell, New Mexico. Might as well take advantage of the sights."</p><p>Scully rolled her eyes. "Tourist traps. Not sights, Mulder. Tourist traps." She slid into a booth across from him.</p><p>"Besides, this is where we're supposed to be," Mulder said, lowering his voice.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"This is where Liz Parker was shot four months ago."</p><p>"So?" Scully said, raising her eyebrows.</p><p>"So, oddly enough, when the ambulance arrived, she wasn't shot."</p><p>"I'm not following you, Mulder."</p><p>"She claimed she feel and broke a ketchup bottle on her uniform."</p><p>Scully sighed in exasperation. "Mulder," she warned.</p><p>He bit back a grin and leaned back in the booth. "That, of course, does not account for the bullet hole and traces of blood found on her uniform."</p><p>She stared at him. "How is that possible?"</p><p>He shrugged. "It's not. Unless someone healed her."</p><p>"Healed her?"</p><p>"With a touch."</p><p>"Right."</p><p>"How else can you explain it?"</p><p>"I don't know, Mulder. I haven't had time to examine the evidence. Assuming, of course, there is actual evidence."</p><p>Mulder frowned slightly. "Of course there's evidence."</p><p>Just then, a young girl walked up to them. She was pretty, with long dark hair and deep brown eyes that were filled with sadness. Scully could tell the girl was very tired. "Welcome to the Crashdown Cafe. Can I take your order?"</p><p>Scully noticed the sharp look Mulder gave her. "Coffee please," she told the girl.</p><p>"And I'll have the alien omelette and a glass of orange juice," Mulder said, staring up at her.</p><p>"One alien omelette, one orange juice and coffee. Got it. I'll be back," she said, writing down the order. She walked away.</p><p>Mulder gave her a knowing look. "That was Liz Parker."</p><p>Scully sighed and laid her head back against the booth seat. "Let's hear it."</p><p>"Hear what?" he asked in confusion.</p><p>"Your theory. I know you're dying to tell me, so out with it. What is it this time, Mulder? How could someone have healed her? Wait, don't tell me. Somehow she was implanted with a metal device from the 1947 crash that heals life threatening wounds in its host. Or wait. No, I've got it. She's an alien!"</p><p>Mulder looked at her with amusement in his eyes. "Not exactly, but you're getting warmer."</p><p>She rolled her eyes. "Okay."</p><p>"There was a guy here when she was shot. By the name of Max Evans."</p><p>"Um, excuse me, did you just say Max Evans?" Liz asked as she returned to their table with their drinks.</p><p>"That's right," Mulder stated, watching her closely. "Do you know him?"</p><p>"Yeah, unfortunately," Liz responded, rolling her eyes. "The guy's a real jerk. Stood me up for a date once, actually." She was lying through her teeth, but she prayed she sounded convincing. She had to find out who these people were and get their suspicions away from Max.</p><p>Mulder looked at Scully and then back up at Liz. "I heard there was an incident here a few months back. A shot was fired."</p><p>Liz swallowed hard. "Yeah, that's right. There was. Two guys were arguing. Something about money, I think. Why?"</p><p>Mulder pulled out his photo I.D. and badge. "I'm Agent Mulder, this is Agent Scully. We're with the FBI. You're Liz Parker, right?"</p><p>She nodded slowly, staring at the badge and I.D. "Yes."</p><p>"Two witnesses said you were shot when that gun went off."</p><p>Scully's eyes widened. She looked first at Mulder and then up at Liz, who shook her head quickly.</p><p>"No. I wasn't shot. I fell and--"</p><p>"Broke a bottle of ketchup. Yeah, I heard. But what I don't understand, Ms. Parker, is the blood stains that were found on your uniform."</p><p>"I cut myself on the bottle."</p><p>"Right. And the bullet hole?"</p><p>"It was a tear, not a bullet hole." Liz's heart was racing. She had to warn the others...she had to warn Max.</p><p>"You are aware that the FBI has science labs that can determine these things, aren't you, Ms. Parker?" Mulder asked, staring at her.</p><p>"Determine what things? I have no idea what you're talking about, Agent Mulder. I wasn't shot. If I had been shot, I would have a scar, right? I don't have a scar."</p><p>"I don't doubt that, Ms. Parker. What I do doubt is the validity of the rest of your story. I think you're protecting someone. I think you're protecting Max Evans."</p><p>Just as Liz thought she was going to have a heart attack, the door to the Crashdown swung open and three men raced in, all armed with guns. "This is a robbery! I want the cash drawer opened now!"</p><p>Mulder instinctively drew his gun just as one of the men pointed it towards him.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Max stood in the same place Alex had left him, not knowing what to do. He wanted nothing more than to go to Liz, to apologize for hurting her, to kiss her and hold her in his arms. God, he loved her. He loved her more than anything. He always had. The other part of him was screaming for him to run away to avoid causing her more pain in the long run.</p><p>Just then, a shot was fired. Max spun around. It had come from the Crashdown Cafe.</p><p>Liz.</p><p>Oh, God, no, he thought as he ran as fast as he could back to the restaurant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maria lay in bed, staring at the ceiling in her bedroom. She sighed and moved the bottle of cedar oil under her nose again. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. That's when she heard the knock at her window. She knew without a doubt who it was. She took another deep breath and then sat up and stared at him through the window.</p><p>Michael stood outside, staring in at her. He motioned for her to open the window.</p><p>Maria heaved a sigh and stood up, walked to the window, and yanked it open. Michael crawled inside without awaiting an invitation. "You should keep this thing locked," he stated.</p><p>"You knocked," she pointed out.</p><p>"Yeah, I did." He glanced around the room, unable to suppress a grin at the pink walls covered with pictures of her and Liz and Alex, and a poster of Christina Aguilera, and all the bottles of aromatherapy oils she had sitting around. Then his gaze landed on her bedside table. He felt a wave of shock run through him. There sat the napkin holder he had made her, note still attached. He looked up at her.</p><p>"What?" she demanded.</p><p>"You really kept it."</p><p>Maria followed his gaze to land on the napkin holder on her table. Her cheeks turned pink. "Yeah, I told you that, Cheesehead."</p><p>Michael grinned at her. "I do believe that's the nicest thing you've said to me since the fifth grade."</p><p>Maria grinned back. "Yeah, I guess I'm slipping, huh?"</p><p>Their eyes met and they stared at each other for a long, silent moment.</p><p>"So, what are you doing here?" she asked finally.</p><p>He blinked. "I don't know."</p><p>Maria lifted an eyebrow. "You don't know?"</p><p>"I don't know. I just--got this urge to see you." He turned red at his words and looked over at the window. "So, you're okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine. Couldn't be better, actually."</p><p>"Right." Michael stared at her floor for a moment. "So I guess I'll just go now."</p><p>Maria watched him walk to the window. "Uh, wait. My mom's out of town for the weekend and I have no plans for the day...I mean, like I'm actually going to study for finals. Anyway, do you wanna do something?"</p><p>He turned to look at her. "Like what?" he asked suspiciously.</p><p>She glared at him. "Like watch a movie or go to the mall or go cheer up Liz at the Crashdown?"</p><p>"What's wrong with Liz?" he asked in confusion.</p><p>"Where have you been, Spaceboy? Mars?" she demanded.</p><p>Michael stared at her. "I don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>"Max dumped her, as if you didn't know." She rolled her eyes and dropped down onto her bed, grabbing a vile of fingernail polish.</p><p>"Wait, they weren't even going out," he said defensively. "So how could he dump her?"</p><p>"Oh, my God. You are like, really clueless sometimes!" Maria said in exasperation. "They definitely, definitely had something going on between them and he walked out on her. Said he needed to take 'a step back.' Gag me."</p><p>Michael stared at her. "I'm sure Max had his reasons."</p><p>"Right. Yeah, I forgot. Doesn't matter that she's complelely in love with him. He has to be a stone wall."</p><p>For a moment, she didn't even realize what she had said. Then her eyes widened and she looked at Michael, who was staring at her with widened eyes, as well.</p><p>"And the truth comes out. Score one for Maria DeLuca," she muttered.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Alex waited nervously on the Evans' doorstep. She's probably not even home, he thought. He considered turning around and going back to the Crashdown, but then the door opened. And Isabel Evans stood before him. He swallowed hard.</p><p>"Alex," Isabel said with surprise. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Uh, I'm here to talk to you, actually," he confessed.</p><p>"Is everything all right?" she asked immediately, sensing his nervousness. "Did something happen?"</p><p>"Oh, no. No, nothing happened, not really anyway. Um, can I come in?" he asked hesitantly.</p><p>"Yeah. Sure." She opened the door for him and stepped aside as he walked into their living room. Isabel studied him. He was definitely nervous. "So...what's going on?"</p><p>Alex swallowed hard again and then turned to face her. He looked directly into her eyes. "I like you, Isabel."</p><p>She blinked and then started to smile. "Alex, I-"</p><p>"No, wait. I'm not finished. Please just let me get this out before I start babbling like an idiot," he pleaded.</p><p>Isabel nodded and waited for him to continue.</p><p>"Okay, as I was saying, I like you, Isabel. I like you a lot. I always have, since the first time I met you in fourth grade. And I know I'm like, way below your status level on the social ladder and everything, but I can't help how I feel. I think you're beautiful, and smart, and I think you hide who you really are because you're afraid to let anyone know the real you. You're afraid of rejection and getting hurt. I just wanted you to know that I would never hurt you, Isabel. And it doesn't matter to me that you're different. I've always known it anyway. Maybe not the specifics, but I've always known it. It makes you special," he finished.</p><p>She stared at him wide-eyed. She wasn't sure what she had expected to hear from Alex when he showed up on her doorstep, but that definitely hadn't crossed her mind as being one of the possibilities. Isabel knew that Alex had a crush on her, but she had no idea that he understood how she felt, or liked her that much. "Alex," she said softly.</p><p>"Look, I know that the three of you are convinced that the three of us could never work in relationships, and maybe that's true. But let's face it. You've been here since 1947. There's never been any indication that someone's coming back for you guys. You may be stuck here for the rest of your lives. I'm sorry for saying that," Alex said immediately.</p><p>Isabel shook her head. "No. You're right, Alex. It's very possible we'll be here for keeps. And the truth is, I'm not sure I'd want to leave," she said quietly.</p><p>Alex watched her carefully as she moved to the couch and then motioned for him to sit down next to her. He did so.</p><p>"I like it here. I don't really have a desire to leave. I love my parents. I like my life here. Max and Michael--they don't understand what it's like for me. I mean, they have one another, and I know that I can count on them, but it's not the same, you know?"</p><p>Alex smiled. "Yeah. Believe me, I know."</p><p>Isabel realized he was thinking of Liz and Maria. "You feel left out sometimes, don't you?"</p><p>"They don't do it intentionally. And the fact is, I love them both like sisters. But they're both girls and I'm a guy, and, well...I can relate to what you feel, that's all."</p><p>"Yeah, I think you can," she agreed quietly, gazing into his eyes. They were a beautiful shade of blue. "Alex, I like you, too. And believe me, there's nothing more I'd like to do than to knock some sense into my brothers and show them that not everyone is out to get us. But they're stubborn. I mean, at first the whole thing with Max and Liz really bothered me, but now...they're both so miserable. I don't think it's worth it."</p><p>"What are you saying, Isabel?" Alex asked, his heart pounding wildly in his chest.</p><p>Isabel took a deep breath and met his eyes again. "I'm saying, I'd like to go out with you sometime. But I want to take things slowly."</p><p>Alex stared at her. Had Isabel Evans just said she wanted to go out with him?</p><p>"Alex?"</p><p>"I'd love to go out with you, Isabel." He took her hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed the back of her hand gently.</p><p>Isabel felt a shiver run through her as Alex let go of her hand and stared into her eyes. Why hadn't she noticed what a great guy he was until now?</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Max was nearly barrelled over as four guys came out of the Crashdown, running as fast as they could. The last one was wearing a suit and tie. He didn't take time to think. He raced into the restaraunt only to see, much to his horror, Liz lying on the floor, and a woman kneeling over her, pressing a dress jacket onto the wound. The jacket was soaked with blood, and more was pooling on the floor. "Call an ambulance," the woman said, looking up at him.</p><p>Max shook his head, and grabbed her arm. "Move," he said.</p><p>The woman stared at him. "I have to keep pressure on the wound. If I don't, she'll bleed to death!"</p><p>"She's going to die if you don't move right now!" Max pushed the woman aside and threw the jacket off of Liz. He tore open her dress, an incredible sensation of deja vu washing over him. He touched her face. "Liz! Liz, can you hear me?"</p><p>Liz moaned and her eyes tried to focus on him. Only one coherent thought was going through her mind. "Max, no," she whispered. She moved her head from side to side. "No!" Max started to put his hand over the wound in her stomach, but she grabbed his hand. "No, Max!"</p><p>"Liz, if I don't you're going to die!" he whispered. He tried to put his hand over the wound again, but she stopped him again.</p><p>"She's FBI," Liz whispered weakly.</p><p>Max's heart was pounding wildly in his chest. He glanced up at the woman, who was staring at him. Then he looked back at Liz. "Liz, I can't lose you!" he whispered.</p><p>"It's too dangerous, Max." Liz closed her eyes, fighting to stay conscious.</p><p>Max nearly panicked as her eyes closed. "I don't care." He took her hand in one of his, and held it to her side gently. Then he placed his other hand over the wound. Nothing mattered except the fact that Liz was going to die if he didn't do something about it. He focused on her and formed the connection. The images came rapidly and he didn't have time to process them.</p><p>*Liz and Maria and Alex at the movies, throwing popcorn at one another when they were kids</p><p>*Liz and Isabel working on their oral report for history</p><p>*Liz talking to Michael outside his trailer</p><p>*Liz and him standing on her roof, talking and kissing</p><p>*Liz and him, dancing at the Chinese restaurant</p><p>*Liz's tear-stained face as he told her goodbye that night on the roof</p><p>Max stared down at her and moved his hand away. The wound was healed. "Liz," he whispered. "Liz, look at me," he begged.</p><p>Her eyes fluttered open and locked with his. Then her eyes filled with tears and she closed them again. "You shouldn't have done that," she whispered.</p><p>Max swallowed hard, and then pulled her into a sitting position. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, holding onto her tightly. "Liz," he whispered.</p><p>She buried her face in his chest, and shook her head.</p><p>Dana Scully stood, staring at the two of them in shock. She heard Mulder come up behind her. "They got away," he said, trying to catch his breath. He looked at her face. "Scully, what is it?"</p><p>Unable to speak, she just nodded towards the two teens that were sitting on the ground, wrapped up in one another's arms.</p><p>Max and Liz pulled apart and then looked up at the two FBI agents. Then they looked at each other.</p><p>Mulder sucked in a breath and stared as well. "You must be Max Evans," he finally said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liz stared at the FBI agents as she and Max climbed to their feet and she held her waitress uniform together at the top. Her heart pounded wildly and she swallowed hard, her eyes meeting the eyes of Agent Scully.</p><p>For a long moment, the four of them all stared at one another, not speaking.</p><p>"Max Evans," Mulder said again.</p><p>Max nodded his head slowly. There was no denying it at this point. They knew the truth now. He felt Liz's grip on his arm. He allowed himself to feel what she was feeling, and wasn't surprised to find that she was feeling the same way he was: terrified.</p><p>Sirens were wailing in the distance, coming closer. "Max!" Liz cried.</p><p>He turned his head to look at her, and he met her fearful gaze. "Whatever happens, know that I love you," he whispered.</p><p>"I love you, too," she whispered back, a tear running down her cheek.</p><p>Dana Scully swallowed hard and fought back tears of her own. "Mulder, let's get them out of here," she said urgently, grabbing his arm.</p><p>Mulder turned his head to stare at her in surprise. "What?"</p><p>"Mulder, let's go. Now!" she commanded. "Can you do something to get rid of the blood?"</p><p>Max stared at her, wide-eyed. Then he nodded. He knelt back down and waved his hands over the floor, cleaning up Liz's blood. Then he stood back up.</p><p>"Come with us," Dana said, gazing directly at him.</p><p>Max swallowed hard and followed the agents, Liz gripping his hand tightly the whole way to the car.</p><p>Dana quickly unlocked the car doors. "Get in back," she told them, and they obeyed without a word. She climbed into the driver's seat after snatching the keys away from Mulder and Mulder got into the passenger's seat.</p><p>Max looked at Liz, who was confused and terrified at the same time. He reached over and pulled her into his arms, and they huddled together in the back seat. He buried his face in her hair. Please, God, he prayed. Whatever happens, just don't let Liz get hurt.</p><p>Dana started the car and pushed the gas pedal to the floor, and without another spoken word, the four of them zoomed off into the deserts of New Mexico.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Michael and Maria stared at one another. "What did you say?" he asked, his voice barely audible.</p><p>Maria looked away, trying to avoid the question. "I believe we were talking about Max and Liz."</p><p>"No, I don't think we were," Michael answered. He stared at her. "Maria, do you--do you love me?"</p><p>She swallowed hard. "What difference does it make?" she asked, staring at the napkin holder on her night table.</p><p>"Just answer the question. Please."</p><p>She looked up and met his eyes, her tone calm and even. "And if I said yes? Then you'd turn around and walk out on me anyway. So now, Michael Guerin, tell me what the hell difference does it make?"</p><p>Michael swallowed hard. "No one's ever told me that before."</p><p>"Told you what?" Maria demanded.</p><p>"That they loved me."</p><p>She stared at him and silence fell between them. Maria swallowed hard and took a deep breath. Then she moved towards him. He didn't back away. She was surprised to find tears in his eyes. "Michael, I love you," she whispered, blinking back her own tears.</p><p>Michael touched her cheek and then bent down and kissed her gently. His tears fell and mingled and mixed with hers. Then he wrapped his arms around her, broke the kiss, and just held her tightly.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Dana stopped the car on the side of the road. She'd been driving for nearly two hours straight. No one had spoken a word during the entire time. She stared straight ahead of her, out the windshield, gripping tightly onto the steering wheel.</p><p>"Scully?" Mulder questioned, turning his head to look at her.</p><p>"We need to talk, Mulder," she said. She reached for the door handle and opened her car door, stepping outside. Mulder did the same. She walked across the road and stared into the open desert.</p><p>"What's going on?" he asked, glancing at her and then back at the two teens, still sitting huddled in the back seat.</p><p>"I still have nightmares, Mulder," she said softly, folding her arms across her chest and staring into the distance.</p><p>Mulder remained silent, unsure of what she was talking about.</p><p>"Of my abduction," she said, as if answering his thoughts. "I can't help it. I don't want to remember, and most of the time, I don't. But I can't stop the dreams."</p><p>He laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. "I still have the nightmares, too, Scully," he whispered.</p><p>She turned to face him, and then nodded. "About Samantha."</p><p>He shook his head and then gazed into her eyes. "About you."</p><p>Dana swallowed hard and looked away. "They almost killed me, Mulder. I almost died. And Emily..." her voice trailed off and she closed her eyes.</p><p>Mulder's breath caught in the back of his throat and he pulled her into his arms. "It's okay, Dana," he whispered. For some reason, using her first name this time felt...right.</p><p>She buried her face in his shoulder and she felt him press his lips against her forehead. "I can't let them do that to anyone else, Mulder. Not if I can help it. I lost my daughter because of them...I can't put someone else through that."</p><p>Mulder nodded. "I know what you mean. And I understand."</p><p>Dana pulled away from him and met his eyes. "Thank you, Mulder."</p><p>He shook his head. "It's Fox."</p><p>She stared at him in shock for a moment and then accepted it. She wasn't sure where this left them, but she accepted it. "Thank you, Fox."</p><p>He smiled at her. Then they both turned to look back at the kids. "So, Max Evans is just a normal kid, huh?"</p><p>"One of the most human kids I've ever met," Dana answered. She took his hand and they walked back to the car. She opened the door to the backseat and motioned for Max and Liz to get out.</p><p>Max climbed out first and then helped Liz. He gripped her hand tightly in his own and they stared up at the two FBI agents, who stood staring at them, also holding hands. For a long moment, no one spoke.</p><p>"It's okay, Max," Dana said softly.</p><p>Max locked eyes with her. "What do you mean?" he asked carefully.</p><p>"We're not going to say anything," Mulder answered, smiling at Liz, who looked terrified. "When we get back to headquarters, I'm filing a report that states there's nothing to investigate here in Roswell."</p><p>"What if they don't believe you?" Max asked worriedly.</p><p>The agents exchanged an amused look. "That's something you really don't have to worry about," Dana answered. "If Agent Mulder says there's nothing abnormal to look into, the whole thing will be dropped. Trust me," she added.</p><p>"Thank you," Liz whispered, releasing the breath she'd been holding.</p><p>Dana smiled at her. "Just go back and be normal kids who live a normal life and everything's going to be just fine."</p><p>Max and Liz looked at one another and he squeezed her hand gently. She squeezed it back.</p><p>"Let's get you kids home," Mulder said.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Max and Liz waved at the agents as they drove away, headed back to their hotel room, where Max suspected they were going to have a long heart-to-heart. They walked into the Crashdown.</p><p>Music was playing from the jukebox, even though the cafe was empty. <i>"You've got such a pretty smile...It's a shame the things you hide behind it...Let 'em go, give it up for awhile...Let 'em free and we will both come find it..."</i></p><p>"I guess I should go upstairs," Liz said quietly. She turned to go.</p><p>Max's eyes drifted to the floor, to the spot where he had almost lost her. Again. An image of her lying on the floor of the Crashdown, broken and bleeding, flashed into his mind. His heart ached. "Liz."</p><p>She stopped but didn't turn around.</p><p>"When I saw you there on the floor today, I felt like I was dying. All I could think was what if I couldn't save you..." his voice trailed off.</p><p>"But you did. Again. Thank you." She still faced away from him.</p><p>"Did you mean it, Liz? What you said before?"</p><p>Liz knew immediately what he was talking about. She brushed a tear off her cheek. "Yes. I love you, Max. I meant it."</p><p>A moment later, she felt him standing directly behind her and she felt his arms slide around her waist and pull her up against him. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against him, choking back a sob.</p><p>"Liz?" he whispered.</p><p>She couldn't respond. If she opened her mouth, she was afraid she would break down. So she remained completely silent, completely still.</p><p>"Liz, I love you," he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Max heard the sob that escaped her mouth and she dropped her head as the tears spilled down her cheeks. He moved one hand to her face, still standing behind her, holding her close, cradling her with his other arm against his own body. He touched her face and very gently wiped away the tears with his thumb.</p><p>She turned her face and kissed his hand softly. Then she turned around and faced him. Her tear-filled eyes met his. "You risked everything for me...Even when you knew the FBI was here...You risked everything to save me again today," she whispered.</p><p>"I'm nothing without you, Liz," he whispered back, gazing into her eyes. "I can't be without you...I'm sorry for hurting you. I never wanted to hurt you."</p><p>"I know, Max."</p><p>He dropped his head and stared at the floor. "I was wrong to step away from you. It's not what I wanted..." his voice trailed off and then he raised his eyes to meet hers again. "And if it's okay, I'd like to take it back...If you'll have me," he added, tears filling his own eyes.</p><p>Her tears spilled over again. "Oh, Max," she said softly. "You're all I need."</p><p>They leaned their heads together and his arms circled her waist. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>